


Bens busy day

by SarahWoods



Category: Globglogabgalab
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWoods/pseuds/SarahWoods
Summary: Saucy





	Bens busy day

As the city lights flickerd to life and the suns blazing hot beams burrowed beneath the rooftops, a magnificent wonder lurked amongst the shadows.  
Ben was on his way home, feeling painfully and unbearably horny. His erection was rubbing against his jeans and made it hard for him to walk, so he sat down on a park bench. The sun had at last set, and the park was quiet. Ben waited a few moments, just to make sure nobody was watching. “Just a little” he thought as he unzipped his pants. He must’ve gotten really into it as he didn’t even notice the heavy breathing next to him. He looked up in embarrassment at a big slug-like creature. 

“Hello there”, the slug like creature said in a semi seductive way, making Ben erect even harder. “Im the globglogabgalab, I love books. What have you got there?”, the Glob questioned Ben, eyeing his erection. “Oh-“, Ben started, but before he could say anything, the Glob touched his large, bulging dick. Ben moaned loudly and held his mouth. The Glob smirked, and started stroking Bens dick. Ben moaned loudly in pleasure. “What’s your name?”, the Glob asked whilst looking deep into Bens eyes. “Be-UHh-B-Uh-Ben... Ben D-uH-Ben Dover....”, Ben attempted through loud moans. Whatever the Glob was doing sure was pleasurable. Ben was surprised that he hadn’t came yet, and looked down at his dick. His dick was coated in lube, and the sight of it made him eject even more. The Glob smiled and softly laughed, and deep in his eyes, Ben saw magic. Beyond all magic, all science. He leaned his had back on the bench and let his eyes roll back into his head.

He must’ve dozed off before he realized that a large dick was in his mouth. “But—“, Ben thought, as he jerked his head forward to see a tentacle like thing stroking his dick. Instantly his head was pulled back, his mouth being ambushed by a large cock.


End file.
